The present invention relates to the use of biodegradable, crush-resistant paperboard containers to store moist towels or napkins. More particularly, the present invention relates to towels or wipes having a lotion with a surface tension selected to prevent leaking and breakthrough wetting when the towels or wipes are contained in biodegradable containers.
It is well known to package dry towels, napkins and tissues of a multitude of shapes and sizes in simple cardboard containers.
Moist paper towels and napkins of a variety of shapes and sizes, with a variety of intended uses are currently available on the market. These towels are packaged in solid plastic containers to prevent seepage of the moisture in the towels through the containers and provide dimensional stability. Moisture seepage and a loss of strength are associated with the storage of moist towels in standard paperboard containers. The plastic containers which are currently available on the market suffer from the significant drawbacks that they are not biodegradable and use relatively large amounts of petrochemical based plastics. The plastic containers of the prior art suffer from the added disadvantage that they take up considerable room in existing waste disposal facilities.
For example, the combined weight of a plastic tub and lid is typically about 90 grams; whereas, the container of the present invention is typically only about 72 grams of which about 11 grams are plastic and the remaining 61 are pulp. Pulp is readily biodegradable under composting conditions and is considered a renewable resource. Composting is the process in which waste is degraded to humus or biomass under accelerated and controlled conditions of moisture, air and microorganisms. More specifically, paper, under composting conditions, is converted into carbon dioxide, water, and biomass. The biomass is essentially comprised of microorganisms. Thus, the mass of waste is significantly reduced and the humus by-product has commercial value as low grade fertilizer, soil conditioner, and as a mulch for land and agricultural applications.
Heavy thick plastic tubs are neither biodegradable under composting conditions nor are they taken from a renewable source. In addition to not being biodegradable, these plastic tubs are not incineratable.
Biodegradable paperboard containers are currently in use on the market for storage of such things as dry food products and photographic films. Many of these biodegradable containers use a low density polyethylene barrier coating to shield the contents from moisture, light, oxygen and spoilage.
Folded paperboard containers for containing liquids must meet the following general specifications:
a. barrier properties sufficient to reduce or prevent absorption and/or transmission of liquid components; PA1 b. heat sealability for carton construction and integrity; PA1 c. printability to provide attractive, nonfunctional graphics; PA1 d. vapor barrier to contain fragrances, flavors, moisture, etc.; PA1 e. barrier to O.sub.2 and other ambient gases; and PA1 f. rigidity, shape retention, and crush resistance. PA1 .gamma..sub.SV is surface tension solid-vapor, PA1 .gamma..sub.SL is surface tension solid-liquid, and PA1 .gamma..sub.LV is surface tension liquid-vapor, it follows that EQU .DELTA.P=2(.gamma..sub.SV -.gamma..sub.SL)r.